


Cats are soft and rarely decide to go on suicidal missions

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Steffit likes animals, they're less problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Steffit likes animals in general. They’re resonable, never have stupid plans and if you have to worry about them, it’s probably not their fault.





	

Steffit likes animals in general. They’re resonable, never have stupid plans and if you have to worry about them, it’s probably not their fault. 

Porfirio is nice, but birds are not really Steffit’s thing, but the cat, the cat is something else. 

He is obviously smart and Steffit doesn’t have to ask to know there’s something magical about him. 

It doesn’t matter. At the end of the day a magical cat is still a cat, and Steffit won’t say no to the soft fur under his fingers. The cat (and Steffit really will have to ask about his name, but he was a bit preoccupied to remember about it earlier) follows him into the workshop and watches him work with distant interest, then goes to sleep, purring, right by Steffit’s feet. 

In the end Steffit sighs, and gives up. Using scraps of metal and gem shards he makes a shiny ball with a tiny bell inside, the toy polished almost to a glow. 

He puts it right by the cat’s nose and goes back to work.


End file.
